Hurt
by MysteryWriter36
Summary: After having her diary stolen for the millionth time, Mimi draws the line and tries to get back at Dimentio. But when she does, she doesn't just hurt him, she hurts herself. Features Christina Aguilera's song "Hurt". DimentioXMimi R&R!


Dimentio sat in his dark room, holding Mimi's diary, her most closely guarded possession. The Jester chuckled darkly as he flipped through the pages, looking over some old entries and closely reading the new ones. He heard a familiar, high-pitched squeal followed by, "**DIMENTIO!**" The sound of Mimi marching to the jester's room, seething with anger, could be heard. She knocked hard a few times, called Dimentio's name, waited, then kicked the door. "Dimentio, you big meanie, get out here!" Dimentio opened his door, seeming amused, and holding the diary behind him. "Why hello dear Mimi." Mimi, quite angry, yelled at Dimentio. "Give it back ya big dummy, I know you have it!" Dimentio shook his head, still smiling. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Mimi was redder than anything as she tried to contain her rage. "You know what I am talking about! Gimme back my **DIARY!**" Dimentio laughed and held the pink book above his head. You want it? Come and get it!" He took off flying down the twisting corridors of Castle Bleck. But it wasn't until he hit a dead end, that he realized he'd made a wrong turn somewhere. He cursed under his breath, waiting for the shape-shifter to catch up. She was at the far end of the hallway, out of breath. He sat on the ground and began reading from where he had left off.

* * *

Suddenly, the book was snatched from his hands. "You...meanie!...Don't ever... touch... my diary...again!" Mimi said between breaths. She walked away, cursing the jester as she did so. From her dialect and her interests, some would think of Mimi as a little girl. But, in fact, she was just a 16-year-old brat with an attitude and a love of clothing and other material items. The only reason she worked for Count Bleck was because he promised all of his minions that they could each pick a dimension to call their own and rebuild it as their idea of a perfect world once he had control.

* * *

Later on, during dinner, Dimentio continuously smirked every time he and Mimi made eye contact. She, on the other hand, would stick her tongue out at the jester. Count Bleck, noticing this odd behavior, asked, "Dimentio, Mimi, why are you acting like this, asked Count Bleck." Mimi pointed a finger accusingly at Dimentio. "He took my diary again!" Nastasia, O'Chunks, and Mr. L groaned in annoyance. "Is that really what this is about?!" Mr. L yelled at Mimi and Dimentio. Dimentio shrugged and smirked again, "Like a black bear in the arctic, it's strange and interesting." Dimentio replied. "Besides," he continued, "I like annoying her. It's fun." Mimi stood up at the table. "But it's not nice!" she protested. "So what?!" retorted the jester. "Enough! Ordered Count Bleck! Dimentio, you will not read Mimi's diary! Count Bleck forbids it, just like he forbade you reading the Dark Prognosticus." At the mention of the dark book's name, lightning flashed outside and thunder rumbled. "Speak of 'he devil an' he 'ill appear." O'Chunks muttered under his breath, just loud enough for the others to barely hear. Dimentio just rolled his eyes. "Fine, but like-" But the jester was interrupted by the Count, who stood and said, "No similes, just go to your room, interrupts Count Bleck." It was now Dimentio who stood. "Fine!" he yelled before walking away to his room, muttering curses under his breath. Mimi pushed her chair in as she asked to be excused from the table. Count Bleck raised and eyebrow, but nodded, saying nothing.

* * *

That night, she jumped out of her bed at nearly two in the morning. "Okay, gotta be quick, gotta be quiet." Mimi thought as she snuck out of her room and down the hall. She found Dimentio's room and cracked open the door. She looked until she spotted a sleeping figure. "Bingo." she whispered. She made her way to the bed and found something slightly surprising. "The guy sleeps with his mask on?" she thought. She shrugged and slowly pulled it off. She couldn't see his face clearly though, because it was so dark. She crept out of his room, mask in hand. Once she got back to her room, she slumped against the door and let out a sigh. She looked at the black and white mask and wondered why he always wore it. She brushed off the thought and hid the mask. Afterwards, she climbed back into bed and promptly fell asleep. She awoke to pure silence, except for her alarm. She turned it off, got dressed, and went down to breakfast. She saw everyone but Dimentio. As she sat, she asked, "So where's Dimmy?" Everyone shrugged. "I went by his room and knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. I guess he isn't up yet. We are up a little earlier than usual." Mr. L answered. Seconds went by, then minutes. "Noooo!" Everyone looked around. "I'd say he's up." Mr. L said nonchalontly. "Golly, something sounds wrong. I guess I'll go check. I have to get something outta my room anyways." Mimi stood and began walking to Dimentio's room.

* * *

She knocked on his door. "Is everything alright, Dimmy?" The door flew open and Mimi saw the jester with his hat held down over his face. "You would know!" he yelled at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room, then closed the door. "Just what is your problem?!" Dimentio yelled again. "W-what are you talking about?!" Dimentio pointed to the floor. There was some glitter there. "You took my mask!" Mimi crossed her arms. "So what?! You took my diary so I am getting even!" she told him. The jester walked to his door turned away, and slid to the floor, his hat still on his face. "Mimi, your dumb little diary is nothing compared to my own secrets. Now just, please, give me my mask." Mimi started feeling guilty. She could see a bit of the side of Dimentio's face, and she could've sworn she saw a tear. But she shook the sympathy off. "N-no! You've taken my diary so many times! You've looked through my secrets! You've violated my freaking personal space! You've been so cruel to me and all I did was try and be your friend!" She could hear heavy breathing as the mask-less magician got angrier. "Give. It. Back!" he demanded. "No!" Mimi said again. "I'll give back before lunch, but no earlier. And I might just take it again tomorrow!" she yelled at him. She pushed the jester, who was now standing, out of the way and stormed out. Dimentio shivered as the anger bottled up inside him.

* * *

Later, right before lunch, Mimi returned Dimentio's mask. But she didn't take it the next day. She didn't see any point now. He wouldn't look at her, he wouldn't talk to her, he would rarely be seen in the same room as her. It went on for two weeks, which at that point, Mimi couldn't take it anymore. She was pacing around her room with the door open, when Mr. L walked by. "You're gonna wear a hole in that floor, ya know?" he commented before going to his room. Everything Mimi had ever written in her diary had been true except one thing: Her crush on the Count. She had only written that in there to make Dimentio jealous, because she actually liked _him. _Yes, it was true, she liked Dimentio. But she didn't write in her diary because she didn't want him finding out. She sighed and sat on her bed. She grabbed her ipod and her earplugs. She put them in and scrolled through her playlists. She found one labeled "Crush Troubles & Such". She selected it, and listened as she heard the instrumental began. It was just a piano. Then Christina Aguilera's voice started singing "Hurt". After listening, she replayed it, listening carefully this time. "That's it!" she thought. She grabbed her laptop and went to work.

* * *

For several days, she practiced playing the piano in the lobby in front of the castle doors. But the piano was pushed against the far wall, so if anyone entered the castle, she wouldn't be able to hear them over the sound of the piano. It had now been 4 weeks since the mask incident, and everyone else was one their way back from whatever they had been doing all day. Mimi saw them meet at the gates and rushed downstairs to the piano. As she heard loud talking outside the door, she began playing. Either everyone had gotten quiet, or the piano was just that loud. But then, jut barely, she heard the door open. She kept playing a few more seconds, straining to hear anything. She heard footsteps, then the door closed. She began to sing.

**_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_**  
**_I'd taken my revenge, then I walked away_**  
**_If only I'd known what I know today, ooh, ooh_**  
"Is that Mimi? wondered Count Bleck."  
**_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away _**

**_T_****_hank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_**

Nastasia gasped. "I-it is."  
**_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_**  
**_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_**  
**_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_**  
**_For everything I just couldn't do_**  
**_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_**  
"Why is she singing?" asked L.  
**_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_**  
**_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_**  
"I be havin' no idea." O'Chunks replied.

**_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_**  
**_Would you tell me I was wrong? _****_Would you help me understand?_**  
**_Are you looking down upon me?_**

Mimi looked up, wondering if Dimentio was floating above her invisibly.

**_Are you proud of who I am?_**

She turned here attention back to the piano.  
**_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_**  
**_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_**  
"Hush and listen! Whispered Count Bleck."  
**_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_**  
**_For everything I just couldn't do_**  
**_And I've hurt myself, oh_**  
**_If I had just one more day_**  
**_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_**  
**_Since you've been away_**  
**_Oh, it's dangerous_**  
**_It's so out of line_**  
**_To try and turn back time_**  
**_I'm sorry for blaming you_**  
**_For everything I just couldn't do_**  
**_And I've hurt myself..._**

As a violin played, everyone but Mimi looked to see a young girl in the corner with brown hair, green eyes, slightly pale skin, blue jeans, black boots, and a purple t-shirt. She winked and placed a finger over her mouth as she stopped playing the violin. Then she disappeared within the shadows.  
**_...By hurting you_**

Mimi finished and everyone stood, or floated, completely speechless. Mimi turned around, seeing them all behind her. Even Dimentio. She walked up to them and locked eyes with Dimentio. "I'm sorry, Dim's." was all she said. She turned and walked off.

* * *

Once she got to her room, she slid to floor against the door like she had the same night she stole the mask. Overwhelmed by guilt, she buried her face in her hands and cried. "I'm so sorry, Dimentio. I-I'm sorry." she said as she sobbed. "I'm sorry too, Mimi." said a voice as arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see Dimentio. She hugged him back. He stood, then helped her up. She latched her arms around his neck again. "It's ok." he whispered, stroking her hair. She wiped away her tears and calmed down, then sat on her bed, Dimentio sitting beside her. She extended her apology as she went on and on about how she shouldn't have taken his mask. He kept telling her he forgave her over and over, but she felt so guilty, that she didn't stop apologizing. She was looking down at her hands, when she saw a mask in them. Dimentio's mask! She looked up and saw his face. But she couldn't study it for than a few seconds, because he quickly leaned in and kissed her. They pulled away and Mimi asked, "So ya do like me?" The jester smiled. His teeth were white, his skin was pale, and he had mismatched eyes. His left eye was yellow, and his right eye was black. "Like-" Mimi placed a hand on Dimentio's mouth. "If you're gonna keep using similes, just be quiet." she said playfully. Dimentio just smirked and kissed her again, his fingers running through her hair. "Ahem." They stopped, pulled away, and looked to see Count Bleck standing in the doorway. "How long-" Dimentio began, but he was cut off. "5 seconds. Count Bleck answered. I was coming up here to what was going on and commend you, Mimi, on your singing. Now, if you will excuse Count Bleck, he must go bleach his brain before he gets brain damage." After leaving and closing the door behind him, Dimentio snapped his fingers. There was a small _click _as the door locked. "Now, where were we?" Dimentio mused, grinning.

* * *

"Hey Count! Count!" Mr. L and O'Chunks called out. "Count, what's wrong?" L asked, seeing the Count's face. "C-count Bleck needs to bleach his brain. Just leave the Count be." said Count Bleck. As soon as he was out of sight, O'Chunks and L laughed, guessing at what the Count had seen. Then they stopped. "Wait a sec, what was with that violinist chick? I've never seen her here." L said. O'Chunks shrugged. "I dunno. I be lyin' if I said I knew." They sat there, slightly confused. They shrugged it off and went back to laughing at Count Bleck. Just another _normal day _at Castle Bleck!

* * *

**SO, YEAH, IT'S A BIT LONG, AND I TWEAKED THE LYRICS A BIT. BUT WHATEVER? IT FITS THE SITUATION BETTER. ANYWAYS, *POINTS AT REVIEW BOX & AT NAME & HAS PUPPY DOG EYES* PLEASE REVIEW AND/OR CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! :D **


End file.
